


Not Part of that World

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Mermaid!Laurens, Ok highkey, Short One Shot, inspired by kotik's mermaid au design, lowkey a present for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Did you just save my life?"A mermaid AU no one asked for





	Not Part of that World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fell in love with Kotik's mermaid au design and wrote this in the middle of class.

It was all too sudden. First they were having drinks, singing to pirate songs and telling jokes and tales; then they were running all around the ship as they saw the storm coming. And suddenly, silence and darkness. Quiet. Until it wasn’t. And he was gasping for air in desperation. A piece of wood came falling from the sky behind him, and without notice knocked him out. Now he was drowning. Deep inside Alexander wondered if this was his end.

 

This was the second time he had gotten in trouble. Another fight between sharks, he had heard him say, all eyes on him as he continued to glare to an injured Lee. He probably would’ve stayed there if Lafayette hadn’t pulled him away. At the moment he didn’t care, his mind still too busy about the fight. That was until he remembered his father and the punishment that was sure to come when he found out. Immediately he pulled free from Lafayette’s grip and swam away, going to his usual hide-out.

And in the darkness of his resting place John saw the drowning body of a human. Without hesitation he swam to the injured man, dragging his body to the surface of the cave.

 

The melodious voice of someone singing had woken Alexander up, quickly turning around and coughing up water, before searching for the source of the singing, which had now stopped. Confused, he looked around the cave he found himself in, his gaze stopping on a pair of shiny teal eyes —like the sea— staring curios at him from the nearest pond. They had long curly hair from what Alexander could barely see.

It was a kind of dark place, with the only light source coming from the reflection of the sunlight on the pond, few sun rays coming from small holes all around the place.

Still tired from the whole disaster, he attempted to stand up but failed, cursing under his breathe at his body. He didn’t give up though. Instead he opted for crawling his way to the pond, stopping in a second when those bright eyes opened wide in something akin to fear, submerging their head back to the water. Surprised by the action, and worrying the person could drown, Alexander quickly reached out his hand in a failed attempt to get a hold of the stranger, a gasped out “Wait!” going along.

“Did you just save my life?”

 

Not completely trusting the human, John stared at his from under the water, his eyes sharp and curious at the same time, wondering if maybe this was life telling him something. However, he still refused to go to the surface, afraid the human would hurt him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Yet the concerning tone in the human’s voice sounded genuine, and that got his attention. John didn’t know exactly what the man was saying, but he could identify the feelings in the tone, and that was more than enough. Still, although a little more hesitant, he resurfaced; his facial features were now more detailed for the other to take in. From the spot scales decorating his face, to his shining teal eyes and fins on each side of his face; all of them proof that he wasn’t human.

He smirked at the surprised gasp from the human, showing his sharp teeth on the way. John relished on the shocked expression the man was wearing. Until a shaky approaching hand shook him off from his thought, immediately cursing himself for his idiocy and submerging back under the water, this time ignoring the human’s calls for him and swam back to his home as fast as he could.

It didn’t take him long to meet back with Lafayette, his friend questioning his whereabouts, which he swiftly dismissed. John kept replaying back the previous events on his mind, panic starting to rise. Guess he was indeed the fastest and most stupid merman.

 

After realizing that calling back fro them wouldn’t bring the odd creature back, Alexander resigned himself to looking instead for a way to get out of this cave and somehow send a message to the rest of his crew, hoping they had also survived the storm. He looked sadly at the pond. They were his family and all he had left, he’d hate to lose them too. He can’t go through that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if I'll continue this. Like I said at the beginning, I wrote this in the middle of class just to not fall asleep, and had just watched Kotik's mermaid au animatic, also cried after watching it ngl.
> 
> This is one of the shortest one-shots I've ever written too, and not really proud of that tbh.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all liked this, leave kudos and maybe a comment too.


End file.
